Degrassi The 3RD Generation
by degrassiluver1997
Summary: Life of the children of the characters now in Degrassi the next generation. Story better than summary. Please leave comments on whose children you want us to write about. okay thanks! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

DEGRASSI THE 3RD GENERATION

Authors note: Okay so this is my first fanfiction and just this one chappy is in 3rd person…:D R&R…please?

Gina takes a deep breath as she approaches Degrassi Community School. "Nervous much?" asks her twin sister Ave. "What do you think?" Gina says "It's the middle of the semester, in a school, in a new city, yes I'm nervous!"

"God you are such a drama queen!" Ave says while adjusting her black shirt then bending down to retie one of her black sneakers. Ave stands up and takes hold of Gina's hand, "We're going to be fine! Mom and dad went here before they moved." "Thanks." Gina says linking arms with her sister, "Your right and this school _is_ way better now that they got rid of those hideous uniforms!" "What ever." Ave says rolling her eyes. With arms linked together, they walk in to their new school, with a fresh start ahead.

"Oh you must be the Goldsworthy twins! I'm Mrs. Coyne, principle of Degrassi Community School. I remember when your parents went here. Clare and Eli, they were the rebels of this school." "Wow. Dad a rebel, can not picture that" says Gina. This is Marci Black, she can give you a tour of the school and show you to your classes. Well I have some principle things to attend to, bye girls!" The girl Marci turns to them and says "As Mrs. Coyne said, I'm Marci Black, the welcoming committee and captain of Degrassi's power squad!" "Oh great a cheerleader" Ave whispers sarcastically. Marci looks at her impatiently, but continues "Most of our parents went here when they were our age" Ave stops listening to Marci and looks at the people in front of the school, wondering what they were like. Her thoughts are interrupted when Marci says "Here, I'll show you around." "Okay!" says Gina un-linking arms with Ave and joining Marci. "Are you coming?" says Marci looking at Ave with a sense of disgust. "No I'm okay. I'll meet up with you later G".

"Kay see ya!" says Gina running off with Marci, leaving Ave all alone.

'Well then I guess I'm on my own' Ave thinks. As Ave starts to walk into her new high school, a boy runs into her. "Oh I'm so sorry!" says the boy. "No, no it's okay. I should watch where I'm going". The boy sticks out his hand and says "Jay Middleton" Ave reaches out, shakes his hand and says "Ave Goldsworthy"

"Oh you're the new girl right?"

"Yup"

"Don't you have a sister?"

"Yeah but she went off with some Marci girl"

"Yeah, Marci, she's a bitch"

Ave laughs and tucks her bronze hair behind her ear. The bell rings and Ave says "Crap, school starts."

"I can take you to class…if you want"

"Yeah sure"

"Oh you can eat lunch with me too…you know, if you want..."

"Yeah that would be cool." She smiles and walks with him to class.

…

"And this is the main hall way, where all the major gossip happens. Oh and this is the gym, where basketball games, plays, and power squad practices happen" says Marci.

"Did you say power squad?"

"Yes…and tryouts are later this week. Are you going to try out?"

"I think I'm going to now!"

"Well then, don't let me down!"

"I won't!" they both start laughing.

"Yeah, well that was the bell, and this is your class. I'll meet you back here after class. Okay?"

"Yeah okay" says Gina while Marci starts walking down the hall to her class.

….

As soon as the bell rings, Jay waiting outside of Aves' classroom. "Hey Jay, lunch already, eh?"

"Yup, find your classes okay?"

"Yes, with lots of help though." they laugh. "Ready to go to lunch?" says Jay. "Yeah" they walk to the cafeteria and sit a table with two boys, one with black hair and one with blond hair.

"Hey man" says the boy with the black hair, now he notices Ave and asks "Your the new girl right?" "Yeah, she's Ave" Jay answers for her. "Hello Ave" says the Blond boy as he winks at her "I'm Jackson and this is Diego". "Hey" says the boy with black hair, who must be Diego "You have a sister right?" "Yes...I haven't seen her since school started though. She's probably with Marci still." "Oh. Is she hot?" asks Jackson. Diego hits his arm "Dude, you don't ask that kind of thing" Ave laughs "Actually, she is much prettier than I am. At our old school, she was really popular too and everyone loved her"

"If she keeps hanging out with Marci, she'll definitely be popular here too. Ave looks to the door of the cafeteria and sees Gina with Marci "Speak of the devil." she says.

…..

Gina walks into the cafeteria with Marci. "So, do you want to eat with me and the rest of the power squaders?" Marci looks at her expectantly. Gina looks around the cafeteria and spots Ave at a table with two nerdy looking boys and one really hot one. But she says "Yeah okay" and turns and faces Marci again. "Yay! Now you can meet the rest of the power squad!" Marci leads Gina to a table full of laughing girls. Marci sits down next to a girl with wavy blond hair and motions Gina to do the same.

"Everyone, this is Gina, Gina this is everyone."

"Hey Gina, I'm Elissa, co-captain." Says the girl with wavy blond hair. The rest of the girls now introduce themselves one by one.

"Hey I'm Blaire" says a red-haired girls with glasses

"I'm Perry" a blond haired girl says.

A girl with curly black hair says "I am Jess"

Another girl, who has freckles and Short dark brown hair says "Hey I'm Noel".

The last girl, with long light brown hair says "I'm Jo"

Once every one is done introducing themselves, Elissa turns to Marci and asks "She has a twin right?"

"Yeah" Marci replies.

"Were is she?"

"With geek squad. She's a total Goth, with like no personality," she lowers her voice just a little "and not nearly as pretty as her sister. Not good to be seen with her, so we ditched her."

"Ew, okay."

"Now onto more important business, the tryouts…" Marci continues.

Gina isn't listening to Marci. She's busy thinking about what Marci had said about her sister. She and Ave, as different as they may be, will always be sisters, and best friends. This makes Gina think; If she makes it on power squad, does this mean betraying her sister? Of course not she thinks. Her thoughts are interrupted when the bell rings.

"Well, that's the bell." Marci says "We'll be seeing you after school I assume?" she asks Gina. Gina looks blankly at Marci and says "Sorry, what?" Marci raises an eyebrow and says "The tryouts, after school at four, weren't you listening?" "Yeah, sorry, I'll be there" Gina apologizes.

Once everyone is gone, Gina hears "almost every single one of the girls on power squad are she devils. Especially Marci."

"Sorry, are you talking to me?" Gina asks as she turns around. She sees that the girl who said it is Blaire.

"Yeah, come on, we'll be late for class." Says Blaire, as she gets up and walks away.

"Okay…" Gina says with a puzzled look on her face, and she too goes to class.

….

"You want me to walk you to your next class…if you want?" Jays asks Ave. "Sure. If you want to…Oh and stop saying if you want- cause its kinda getting on my nerves." Says Ave.

"Oh sorry. Um, after school, maybe, we could hang out at the dot…If you want. Oh sorry"

Ave laughs "It's okay. Actually, I have home work today, lots, being the new girl in all, maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah ok" Jay says

"Well, I think this is my class, see ya later Jay." Ave says holding back a smile.

After school ends, the twins meet up again, when their mom (Clare) picks them. When they get in their car, Clare asks "How was your first day at Degrassi? Is Holly J is the principal right?". "Good, and who?" Ave says. "Mrs. Coyne?" Clare says. "Oh. Yeah ." Ave replies "I have power quad tryouts at four, so take me back then?" says Gina. "Yeah sure. Any cute boys, Ave?" "Actually I'm having lunch with one tomorrow." Ave says smiling.

….

"Okay girls. To make this team you must be confident, flexible, and most important, be able to take a challenge" Marcie Black says. She is talking to the group of girls trying out for the limited spaces on power squad. Gina is in this group. Gina can't stop sweating, she wants to make power more than anything. "Ready, okay" Marcie says. The girls go over the cheer they've done what feels like a thousand times. Marcie walks around and inspects all the wanna-be cheerleaders. "Okay nice job girls. The list will be up tomorrow" Marcie says after the group of girls does the cheer a final time. Gina is sweating even harder now-not because she's nervous, but because cheer leading is hard work. She leaves the gym and hopes tomorrow comes soon.

…

"What about this?" Clare, Aves' mom asks. "Nah, it's too, light, and has frills on it."

"This is cute!" Clare says holding up a bright yellow dress. "Perfect for your date!"

"It. Is. Not. A. Date!" Ave says. And quickly adds "and it's too light."

"Fine, fine what about this?" Clare shoots back holding up a deep purple shirt with black buttons going down paired with leggings.

"That is perfect!... Not that I care- its not a date…psh." Says Ave.

"Okay fine but I know you like him."

"Okay fine what ever you say." But Ave was thinking 'no chiz lady.'


	2. sry 4 the author note :

hey guys imm sooooo sorry for the wait but school and stuff reaaly takes up tons of time so i will probly update this weekend

XO jenna and megan


	3. Chapter 3

okay well i am VERY VERY VERY SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH! i will make no promises but i will try to update very soon because the other writer of this story went to disney land... and i am here all alone :( with no help from my writing buddy but i WILL try to update soon and i am REEEEEEEEEAAALLY SORRY again but u know school+homework+friends+story=IMPOSSIBLE! so again sorry and please leave a review below telling us how u like it, if we shall keep writing, and some IDEAS! bye

C YA jenna & megan


End file.
